An imager, for example, a CMOS imager includes a focal plane array of pixel cells; each cell includes a photosensor, for example, a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a substrate for producing a photo-generated charge in a doped region of the substrate. A readout circuit is provided for each pixel cell and includes at least a source follower transistor and a row select transistor for coupling the source follower transistor to a column output line. The pixel cell also typically has a floating diffusion node, connected to the gate of the source follower transistor. Charge generated by the photosensor is sent to the floating diffusion node. The pixel cell may also include a transistor for transferring charge from the photosensor to the floating diffusion node. The pixel cell also typically includes a transistor to reset the floating diffusion node.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a CMOS imager device 908 having a pixel array 200 with each pixel cell being constructed as described above. Pixel array 200 comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. The pixels of each row in array 200 are all turned on at the same time by a row select line, and the pixels of each column are selectively output by respective column select lines. A plurality of row and column lines are provided for the entire array 200. The row lines are selectively activated in sequence by the row driver 210 in response to row address decoder 220 and the column select lines are selectively activated in sequence for each row activated by the column driver 260 in response to column address decoder 270. Thus, a row and column address is provided for each pixel. The CMOS imager 908 is operated by the control circuit 250, which controls address decoders 220, 270 for selecting the appropriate row and column lines for pixel readout, and row and column driver circuitry 210, 260, which apply driving voltage to the drive transistors of the selected row and column lines. The pixel output signals typically include a pixel reset signal, Vrst taken off the floating diffusion node when it is reset and a pixel image signal, Vsig, which is taken off the floating diffusion node after charges generated by an image are transferred to it. The Vrst and Vsig signals are read by a sample and hold circuit 265 and are subtracted by a differential amplifier 267 that produces a signal Vrst-Vsig for each pixel, which represents the amount of light impinging on the pixels. This difference signal is digitized by an analog to digital converter 275. The digitized pixel signals are then fed to an image processor 280 to form a digital image. The digitizing and image processing can be performed on or off the chip containing the pixel array.
Imager pixels, including CMOS imager pixels typically have low signal to noise ratios and narrow dynamic range because of their inability to fully collect, transfer and store the electric charge collected by the photosensitive area of the photosensor. In addition, the pixels are subject to kTC noise, which is a thermal dependent noise generated during the reset of the pixel. The kTC noise refers to the random variation of voltage during the reset of a diffusion area or a storage capacitor.
Since the size of the pixel electrical signal is very small, due to the collection of photons in the photo array, the signal to noise ratio and dynamic range of the pixel should be as high as possible. In addition, the use of additional gates to increase the functional operations of the pixel (i.e., electronic shuttering) increases the size of the pixel or reduces the fill factor of the pixel. There is needed, therefore, an improved pixel cell for use in an imager having decreased noise and size, and a larger charge storage capacity.